


Amas Veritas

by unwritten92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sakura dreamt, of a shy boy with a gentle smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amas Veritas

“Our story starts with your great grandmother, the first Haruno clan woman to make a stand for herself in a world ruled by men. She was also the first Haruno to fall for an Uchiha man.”

“Good that did her.”

“Shush. As you know the Haruno women, have always been… special.”

“Witches, dear, we’ve always had magic with us, as part of us.”

“Tsunade, are you going to tell the story or are you going to let me finish it?”

Shrug.

“As I was saying, Haruno women have always been, yes, witches.”

“Is that why others make fun of me, mama? They hate me because I’m magic?”

“Oh Sakura dear, people fear what they cannot understand.”

“Mebuki, her hair color isn’t that common either.”

“It’s my hair mama!?”

“Tsunade! No, Sakura, don’t listen to your crazy aunt. And will you stop interrupting, I’m trying to explain why she reacts to boys the ways she does!”

“You mean Uchiha boys?”

“Yes! Uchiha boy-men, Uchiha men. Now, where was I?”

“Magic is a part of us, mama.”

“Right, yes, of course. Magic has always run through our veins, making us special. But as I explained, people do not always accept what they do not understand, making your great grandmother stand as an outcast among all the others.

And so, because she did not keep her healing powers to herself, she ended up charged with execution by rope. Of course she did not let this bring her down and with a smile to all those who condemned her she stepped from the hanging stage, only for her rope to cut itself lose and set her free to live her life once again.”

“ Wasn't she lonely? She did build this house, didn't she mama?”

“You’re right Sakura, this house in which we live now; she built with her own two hands waiting for her Uchiha lover to come back.”

“Did he?”

“Your great grandmother waited years for him to come back and in time she gave up hope, for the Uchiha had married another woman as to not sully the family name because he dared love a damned woman.”

“That’s very sad mama.”

“It is, and so your great grandmother, because she was very embittered, put a spell on herself and all other woman from our line. Because she knew we would not be able to resist the charms of an Uchiha, to ward of the men from that family line and instantly repel them.”

“So, they wouldn’t be able to hurt us?”

“Exactly Sakura, for you see, your great grandmother fell for a man who would never be able to love her. Uchiha men are not capable of doing so. And it is said that until the right one comes along, the spell that turned into a curse, would never allow them to ever love again.”

“So that’s why Sasuke-kun runs every time he sees me?”

Chuckle. “That’s why, I guess.”

“Also, that punch you gave him the first time you saw each other had something to do with it.”

“But, mama, how can the right one come along if they run every time they see us?”

“The right one, my dear, will face that fear.”

“The right one will love a Haruno woman unconditionally.” 

And Sakura dreamt, of a shy boy with a gentle smile, who would not be scared of her like all the others in her town and who would be her friend without caring of the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sandra Bullock's and Nicole Kidman's 1998 film Practical Magic,with my own little romance twist. A very brave Uchiha boy and a spunky Haruno pinked haired little girl.


End file.
